Seismic exploration involves surveying subterranean geological media for hydrocarbon deposits. A survey typically involves deploying seismic sources and seismic sensors at predetermined locations. The sources generate seismic waves, which propagate into the geological medium creating pressure changes and vibrations. Variations in physical properties of the geological medium give rise to changes in certain properties of the seismic waves, such as their direction of propagation and other properties.
Portions of the seismic waves reach the seismic sensors. Some seismic sensors are sensitive to pressure changes (e.g., hydrophones), others to particle motion (e.g., geophones), and industrial surveys may deploy one type of sensor or both. In response to the detected seismic waves, the sensors generate corresponding electrical signals, known as traces, and record them in storage media as seismic data. Seismic data will include a plurality of “shots” (individual instances of the seismic source being activated), each of which are associated with a plurality of traces recorded at the plurality of sensors. The recorded waveforms (peaks and troughs, often referred to as seismic wavelets) are a quantitative characterization of the geologic boundaries, or subsurface reflectors. Seismic reflection occurs at every location where there is a change in rock or fluid properties. In addition to seismic data recorded in the field, it is also possible to generate synthetic seismic data with a computer that models the seismic sources and computes the propagation of the seismic energy, including reflections, and the seismic data that would be recorded at synthetic seismic sensors.
Seismic data is processed to create digital seismic images of the subsurface that can be interpreted to identify geologic features including hydrocarbon deposits. Continuous, coherent reflectors seen in the seismic image can be described as complex 3D surfaces with a trackable dip. 3-D digital seismic images may contain a nearly infinite number of these highly complex dipping surfaces. The seismic wavelets' amplitude and phase respond directly to variations in rock and fluid properties, and depths at which these changes in properties occur are physical boundaries which may be computed from seismic data when they are properly mapped. It is critical that these data be mapped at the highest resolution possible in order to achieve an accurate subsurface description.
Manual seismic reflector mapping is slow but generally accurate and can yield only a very small set of reflector boundaries before project decisions must be made. Signal-dependent automated wavelet tracking is fast but becomes progressively inaccurate with decreasing signal-to-noise ratios. This approach can be automated to produce high-density depth determinations that capture all physical boundaries present within seismic images—a critical advance for seismic interpretation. Unfortunately, since a significant amount of uncertainty exists in any reflector-mapping approach, conventional ability to predict the positions of physical boundaries often falls short of accomplishing the perfect trace-to-trace alignment necessary to produce highly accurate maps. To facilitate the use of full-volume, reflector mapping, an automated method is needed to correctly map horizons.
The ability to define, at high granularity, the location of rock and fluid property changes in the subsurface is crucial to our ability to make the most appropriate choices for purchasing materials, operating safely, and successfully completing projects. Project cost is dependent upon accurate prediction of the position of physical boundaries within the Earth. Decisions include, but are not limited to, budgetary planning, obtaining mineral and lease rights, signing well commitments, permitting rig locations, designing well paths and drilling strategy, preventing subsurface integrity issues by planning proper casing and cementation strategies, and selecting and purchasing appropriate completion and production equipment.
There exists a need for methods that may use densely mapped horizons in seismic images that will facilitate enhanced exploration for and production of potential hydrocarbon reservoirs.